Who is Who? The origins of Doctor Who
by electro-lite1
Summary: When Lee woke up that day, thousands of years in the past; his present; he had no way of knowing how important he would become. But Lee had always longed for the adventure of his life-time. And now with the 12th Doctor in tow, he would get what he wished for. But, are wishes as easy, or as simple as everyone hopes? Did Lee receive more than he had ever counted on?


**Who is Who?**

 **The origins of Doctor Who**

 **Fan Fiction**

 **By Graham Lee 'electro-lite1' Barnfield**

" _ **Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, Daleks are copyright 1963 Terry Nation, story and original characters are copyright 2017 Graham Lee Barnfield, all rights reserved"**_

 _Date: Tomorrow – Yesterday – Present – Past – Future_

 _Location: Here and Now_

 _Origin: The Infinite Void_

 **The Study - Prologue**

'So, you have finally found me then.' It was not a question. The man who had no name anyone knew, yet a title known the universe over, turned from his flat-screen television and looked at me. It was all I could do to maintain eye contact. Although I lowered my gaze when I was sure he was pre-occupied with his own thoughts. I know, laughable right? To think that the being who created the entire universe would not notice something.

'How did you know,' But before I could finish forming my question the man stood up and talked right over me.

'The how is not important, you should know that by now, Barnabus. Just _know_ that I have always known.' It was then that he looked _me_ in the eye. I shivered under that stare. Once the Doctor looked you in the eye, there was no escape. Some even said you were doomed for ever after. - Looking back on it now I wonder if _they_ were right. - 'Besides. I saw you arrive on the CCTV; ah but you are shocked no? Yeah, I know what you are thinking. _Why would this_ all powerful being _have CCTV at the end of the time of the universe?_ Well, even here. Even now, with all the power that I am, I still have enemies.' I opened my mouth to speak, but he went right on. 'So, you have me a message from the _Shadow Proclamation_? Well? Spit it out Barnabus. On second thought, why bother? You already know that I know. Who knows, Who always knows.' The Doctor turned away from me at that moment and started to pace up and down - what could only have been seen as a study, as it would have looked in the _Third Victorian Era_ on _Earth Twenty-Three_. - After what felt like an infinite length of time the Doctor stopped pacing and turned to me once more. This time his head was tilted to one side, as if trying to deduce a riddle. 'No time. There is no more time,' it was said as if he was talking to himself; or as if I was not in the _study_ with him and had never been. 'Well. No time to worry either. Eh Barnabus? What's done, is done, as they say.' And with that he threw his suit jacket on with a flourish of the tail and left the room.

He never told me to follow, I just did; that was one of the many other mysteries about the Doctor. Whenever you were in his presence, everything seemed… _right_ … as if there was a place for _everything_ … as if the _time_ or the _moment_ was always the right time… the right… moment. I never knew then that that was the moment that my adventures were to truly begin. But now I have only _just_ realized that it was.  
Who is Who?

 _Date: 20/02/2017_

 _Location: Here and Now_

 _Origin: Unknown – Earth_

 **Dreams…**

Back then, all those uncountable thousands of years in the past, I just thought it would be another normal, boring day. Hard to believe I don't look any older than middle-aged. Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself. No point telling the punch-line before you have heard the joke in full, right?

I crawled out of bed, threw my dressing-gown on - well, it was actually one of those old _Smoking Jackets_ that men from forty years previous would have worn when they were smoking a pipe, or something. I still have it now actually… Somewhere – and went downstairs to put the kettle on. I was a _gremlin_ if I didn't have my coffee the moment I woke up.

I turned my PC on - one of those old _tower desk-tops_ – and signed in to _Winlows_ ; the operating system of the time.

I was a _gamer_ back then. Well, I didn't have a job. I was on _Job-Seekers Allowance_. A payment you received from the government of the time if you were out of work and couldn't find a job. Although you had to prove you were looking for one.

The kettle clicked off and I stood up and walked into the kitchen to pour my coffee. But, before I could add my four spoons of sugar, my phone rang. I looked at the screen. Sarah was calling.

Sarah was a friend I had met online a few months before, in a game called _WoW_. – It was one of those _online_ games, where you could live another life and choose to be whoever you wanted to be. I was a level 228 Cleric. - It's full title was _Wonders of Wonders_ , although all the _true_ fans called it _WoW_.

I answered. But it was not Sarah's voice. – Well, I could not honestly tell if it _was_ Sarah or not. Not mixed up with all the static. – 'Who…! Nee… Doc…! Leks…! Vading…! Dale…! Planetoid …Imbo…!' I laughed – Sarah always did like her prank calls, but I knew it was her this time. It was her who was calling after all.

'C'mon Sarah. When are you going to stop with these pranks? If this is your way of asking me…' The voice intensified and the static lessened.

'…Rah? Who is Sarah? I am after the Doctor. Is he there? He told me to call this number in an emergency… Well… This is AN EMERGENCY! IS… THE… DOCTOR… THERE? PLEASE…! I NEED THE DOCTOR!'

'I am sorry lady. Whoever you are,' I was certain it was not Sarah now, it sounded nothing like her. It could have been one of her _friends_ pulling a prank; but something told me that it wasn't. 'There must be a crossed-line somewhere. Where are you calling from again? And who are you after?'

There was a short pause. When the lady spoke again it sounded as if her life depended on it. 'MY NAME IS JONEIL! THE DALEKS ARE HERE! I AM CALLING FROM _PLANETOID CRIMBOS_! PLEASE! I NEED THE DOC…!' Before she could finish her shouting a squeaky, high-pitched robotic voice talked over her. 'DOC…TOR! YOU ARE… THE DOC…TOR!'

I tried to explain to this hostile voice that I was not this… _Doctor_ person and had no idea who he was. But the voice just ignored me and carried on. 'THE DOC…TOR ALWAYS LIES! THIS IS A DOC…TOR TRICK...! COME…! NOW! OR WE WILL EXTERM…INATE! WE WILL EXTERMINATE…!' The voice grew in magnitude. After a few moments it sounded as if thousands of similar voices were saying that same word over and over… _Exterminate, exterminate_.

'Look, whoever you ar…' Before I could finish, I felt this weird, _nasty,_ tingling sensation and then everything went dark.

When I came to again I saw… Well I can't really explain what I saw. One because my head was splitting as if a Lumberjack had got his ax to it. And two… Well… How do you explain the most _bizarre_ dream you have _never_ had…? If dwarfs were made of metal and had plungers for arms. And if everywhere was a kind of _shiny-liquid black_ with a light that seemed to come from nowhere, with these weird… _orb_ things on the walls, well that is what it looked like.

One of the _metal-dwarfs_ pointed a _plunger-arm_ at me. Another pushed me out into a corridor which had the same black shine, with similar _orb_ things on the walls. _God_ , I thought. _I would hate_ their _decorator to be set loose at_ my _house_.

Once in the corridor I was met by three other _metal-dwarfs_. One was gold, one was black and one was white. The one with that _plunger-arm_ thing pointed at me was grey. There was no sign of the one that had _pushed_ me into the corridor.

'You will follow!' It was not a request. I think it was the white one who spoke – compared to most of the others this one had a deeper robotic voice. 'You will follow! Or you will die… Doctor!'

I tried to tell the white one that I was _not_ this… Doctor person.

'You will not speak! You will not speak!' That was the grey one. He was one of those with a squeaky voice. We continued in silence.

I cannot remember how many turns we took from the place where I woke up. However many turns there were, it felt like we had walked miles. Finally we came to a _huge_ , open, circular room. One single massive window seemed to enclose it all. I looked out of the window from where I was. _HA!_ _I_ knew _it was a dream_. I thought. _We are in space…. We must be in Mars' orbit._ A few hours after this point I came to realize it was not a dream and that we actually _were_ in Mars' orbit.

'WELCOME… DOCTOR!' _This_ voice was so much deeper and more… _Powerful_ than the white _metal-dwarf_ could ever _hope_ to achieve.

'WORSHIP HIM! WORSHIP HIM!' That was the grey one. As he started to speak… or… shout in _religious adoration_ he pushed on my back with that… plunger thing. I guessed, correctly, that he wanted me on my knees. So, I complied. The room echoed with thousands of other similar voices. ' _WORSHIP HIM! WORSHIP HIM! WORSHIP…!'_ I glanced out the corner of my eye, so that I could see out of the window. I was looking for some kind of sign that this _was_ just a dream and that I would wake at any moment. I thought I finally found it, when I suddenly saw what could only have been described as a _blue telephone box_.

'THIS IS NOT… THE DOC…TOR!' I could finally see where the _all-powerful_ voice was coming from. I almost threw up with hard, cold, fear. I looked straight into the single eye of the ugliest creature I had ever seen in _any_ nightmare and swallowed hard. The creature was floating in a tank… of… _smoke_? 'THIS… IS… _NOT_ … THE… DOC…TOR!'

Then I heard this odd _woof-wooof-woof_ noise coming from behind me. I turned around and once more, I started _hoping_ this was a dream; for the blue telephone box had landed only meters away from me. Time seemed to stand still. The _metal-dwarfs_ seemed to be frozen. Then, after what felt like an eternity, the phone box opened and out stepped… a _man_. A normal looking _man_.

'Ho-ho!' He exclaimed in a Scottish accent. 'Of course he is not the Doctor…! I _am_ the Doctor…! Do you think I would regenerate as a fat, balding, thirty-something year old _gamer…_!' I wondered then, just for an instant if I should be offended; then this ancient, white-haired Scottish guy in a suit _winked_ at me. 'And _YOU,_ ' he addressed the room, which was now _full_ of the _metal-dwarfs,_ 'are _all_ in _deeeeeeep_ shite!'

'EXPLAIN…! EXPLAIN…! What is this… deeeeeeep shite…? EXPLAIN…! EXPLAIN…! EXPLAIN…!' That was the grey one… Well, one of the _many_ grey ones, now.

The Doctor raised his hands, as if he was a hostage. Then he turned to me and said. 'Oh yes Barnabus; please explain…' I glared at him. '… Well, you _do_ have a plan. Don't you?' All I could manage was a defeated shake of the head. 'But this is _your_ dream,' He winked at me again; then, he leaned in closer to me and whispered. 'Keep believing it _is_ a dream and everything will fall in to place…' After noticing my confused look he added. 'Ah! Use your _instincts_! It's all I _ever_ do. It will be OK. _Trust me_. I am the _Doctor…_ '

So I jumped up fast, then, in the same motion I started to run towards this massive hole in the center of the room. I swear I heard the Doctor say. 'No! Not that way…!' And then, as if to himself, or under his breath. 'Ah! Here we go again…' I felt him grab me then. Then we were… Falling…  
Who is Who?

 _Date: 20/02/2017 – or thereabouts_

 _Location: Here and Now_

 _Origin: Unknown – Mars_

 **… Are not what they appear**

As we were falling towards the planet the Doctor stabbed me with something. It was not _exactly_ painful, but it was… odd. 'OW!' I exclaimed. 'What the he...!' Then, there was a sudden, horrible realization. You are _not_ supposed to _feel_ anything in dreams, are you? I mean. If you were hurt in _any way_ in a dream you just, woke up. Well. I did _not_ wake up. And realized I never would, for I was awake already.

'HOLD YOUR BREATH!' The Doctor shouted in my ear. I tried to comply, so I took a deep breath. _That_ was a mistake. I felt the worst pain I had ever felt, deep within my chest. My lungs were burning and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up my lungs were still burning. I started coughing and found it hard to stop.

The Doctor was lying on his back, as if sun-bathing. He stood up, reached inside his suit jacket and then he handed me the glass of water which was now in his hand.

'Wait. _Is_ this a dream…? Or _not_?' I asked. I was obviously in shock.

'Well Barnabus. As to that… Well. What do _you_ think?' He smiled at me. A knowing, friendly smile. I am sure I saw a touch of… Sadness in that smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. 'Yeah, don't worry about the burning sensation. It will disappear in a few moments.' I looked all around me. The first thing I noticed was red sand. The second thing I noticed was the red glow to the sky. I started to cry.

'This is _not_ a dream, is it…?' I asked, between bouts of tears and a cough, which was finally starting to subside.

'Well, as to that. I am afraid not, but you knew that already. As to the other… Yes. We are on the surface of Mars. No thanks to _you_.' He started to walk away from me after that. Once he was about thirty feet away he turned back to me. 'Well. Are you coming or not, Barnabus? The air-shield I injected you with on the way down will not last long, unless you stay near me.' I stood up slowly.

'I wish you would _stop_ calling me Barnabus. That is not my name.' The Doctor smiled at me then.

'Well Barnabus. What do you _want_ me to call you?' I rolled my eyes at him. _I wonder if he does that_ deliberately _._ I thought. _Getting people's names wrong_ before _he even knows them._

'Lee. My name is Lee.' I walked slowly over to him. 'So, you are some kind of doctor; and… And we are on Mars… But we _were_ on a space ship, surrounded by these _metal-dwarfs_. This is _not_ a dream. Of course it isn't. I am not creative enough to dream something like this…' I gave myself a shake. '… OK, fine… I have so _many_ questions. But first. As this is not a dream… There was this lady on my phone… Joneil? I think she was called… I think she is dead now, those dwarf things must have killed her.' I started to cry again. Someone was dead; and I could have… I _should_ have done… _something_. But it was too late now, we were on Mars and she was… Wherever she was.

The Doctor gave me that sad smile again. 'Oh _that?_ No, she is not dead. Don't worry, she never even existed…' I started hoping it was a dream again. The moment he said that. He must have seen it on my face, for he said. 'No Barnabus. You already know it's not a dream…' I started to form the question, but he never gave me a chance. '… What I mean by the fact that she never _existed_ is that _I_ was Joneil… I was the voice on the other end of the phone…' I glared at his back. I could feel the anger rising in me. 'I have my reasons. I am sorry. But we must go on… I will tell you the _first_ reason now; although there are _more_ reasons than even _I_ would have time to explain… The _main_ reason then, is because… I need _your_ help… Sorry, let me rephrase that… The _universe_ needs your help.' My entire body went numb with shock.

'But… But… _Why_ would the _universe_ need _my_ help? I am just a ' _fat, balding, thirty-something year old_ gamer' after all.' The Doctor smiled again.

'Well. As to that now, Barnabus. I had to throw the Daleks off _your_ scent _somehow_ , and, as far as I know. Up to this point. It has worked…' He started walking away again. '… Come on. Keep up. Or do you want to suffocate?' I followed him. Well. What choice did I _actually_ have?  
Who is Who?

 _More will be uploaded soon, thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed it so far._


End file.
